Rescue Me
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Skylar used to be an ordinary human till one night her life turned upside down with the death of her brother, now read as she navigates through her life in Beacon Hills. Maybe someone will rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

 _Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf wish I did because it is and will forever be amazing!_

Author's Note- Guys this has been saved on my computer for a couple years now I seriously didn't know why I didn't upload it, I mean I like it. Let me know okay?

Have fun reading Skylar's story…

Chapter One- First Day Blues

Walking through the hallways of Beacon Hills High School I was walking behind someone named Coach when my eyes met familiar ones, I smiled at Stiles remembering him from online gaming he looked at me surprised smiling back. "How good are you at sports?" Coach asked I half laughed to myself.

"Depends on the kind of sports you're talking about I'm mostly good at archery, kick boxing and boxing. Why do you ask?" The teacher looked back taking a once over of me I raised an eyebrow, "you ever tried Lacrosse?"

Shaking my head "nope but I've tried Hockey before." Coach made an hmm sound while resuming his walk saying to check out the try outs this afternoon, walking along the hallways I heard my name being called looking behind me Stiles was walking over to me I looked to him smiling.

"Well hello little red," Stiles pulled a face looking down at his hoodie that was red I rolled my eyes at him still walking. "How did you know about what we talked online about?" I said ah as a response.

"Did it help?" Stiles looked behind himself for a moment finally he nodded his head "figured it would. The world isn't as simple as you'd think it would be Stiles I have to go watch something called Lacrosse I honestly have no idea about it though apart from your bleak explanation of it." Stiles snorted while I laughed "ha knew I'd get a laugh out of you sooner or later."

Stiles called me a dork as he walked beside me to the oval while students were going to the car park "so what are you doing here Luna?" I rolled my eyes at the gaming chat room nickname I went by.

"It's Skylar my real name by the way but you can keep calling me Luna," Stiles looked at me surprised I pulled a face making him shake his head a smile on his face. "What's up with Luna though? Why pick that nickname out of everything?"

I gave a are you seriously asking me that look to Stiles "I'm going to leave you to figure that out little red," walking off ahead of Stiles I felt my phone buzz when I got to the stands to watch a game that would probably confuse me a whole lot.

Looking down I saw my sister asking when I would be home today, frowning I said 5pm not really knowing how long these sorts of things went for I sat on a bench not really near anyone. My sister said she needed the car by six so I needed to hurry if I was going to be any longer, "she doesn't have a werewolf scent Stiles. She might just know about the supernatural besides she seems pretty normal."

Lifting my head up I saw Stiles in his gear with a boy I was assuming his werewolf friend he was asking questions about, I meet the eyes of another player with blonde hair and blue eyes he had a smirk on his face. Looking to the sky I saw a crescent moon in the sky touching my locket of a crescent moon remembering Kyle.

"Your necklace is really pretty, where did you get?" Turning my head to the right there was a girl with brown hair sitting near me "it was made by my brother before he died. I'm Skylar but people usually call me Sky," she smiled saying her name was Sydney and that she was sorry for my loss I said thank you like I normally did.

After a bit of practice Stiles came over to me when Sydney had gone to talk to someone, I could see unasked questions that he was dying to ask through his facial expression "are you one of what we talked about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If I said it's complicated would that suffice for an answer?" Stiles seemed even more curious he shook his head "I don't think this is the right time or place for this Stiles you really have no idea who's listening in, have fun at the rest of your practice." Standing up Stiles didn't move straight away.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked having seemed to gather himself I was holding onto the bars separating us. "Find me tomorrow during school," I let go walking away I got my keys out of my dress's pocket going to the BMV my sister let me borrow for school. Driving to a small house I pulled into the driveway seeing my sister already waiting outside, "hurry up next time." Sighing as I rested against the closed front door it was a lonely house now anywhere we lived was…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf wish I did because it is and will forever be amazing!_

Author's Note- Guys this has been saved on my computer for a couple years now I seriously didn't know why I didn't upload it, I mean I like it. Let me know okay? This really helps me to be happy seeing these entire views mean a lot almost reached five thousand on all three accounts my Fanfiction, Watt Pad and Archive Of Our Own. I'm still new to Watt Pad so I don't know exactly what I'm doing half the time. Thank you for taking your time guys for this…

Have fun reading Skylar's story…

Chapter Two-

It barely got past 9 before they found Stiles and his friend I assumed this was the infamous Scott opening the front door before Stiles even had a chance to knock his hand raised, "I thought you were going to be at school today?" I just looked at them not really believing they had tracked me well I didn't blame them a random girl with the knowledge of supernatural showing up, they didn't even know much about me except Stiles and he might not even remember it had been a while.

"Do you want to come in?" They looked at one another before Stiles murmured a sure I touched a hand to the floor brushing a finger down the middle of the mountain ash line, moving back I saw the look of surprise passing between the two Scott could enter now they both walked in. "Do you normally do that?"

"My brother was like you a werewolf, but he died. Sorry he was killed. Being around your kind it hurts because I'm filled with memories of him, I was with him when he first transformed. We lost our parents when we were younger and Kyle he was like my best friend always looking out for me, he tried to hide the fact that he was bitten but on the night of his first full moon I came home early from practice. I found him in the basement, chains almost broken he would have killed me. But he didn't seeing my fear it brought him back to a clear state it almost broke him with what had happened, in a way I became an anchor for him he never wanted to see that fear again but with time I got used to him being different. He was still my brother just wolfed out from time to time, I think it brought us closer I was like the pack he didn't have and I looked out for him." The tears had formed as I spoke about my brother remembering that short sandy blonde hair his smile that made anyone happy, they fell as I took silently I cleared my throat needing to finish what I was telling them.

"We were playing in the woods I loved running Kyle loved it to, it was the only time he felt completely free. If we hadn't of gone out that night he would still be alive, hunters really don't like supernatural. He sensed them just barely Kyle got me away from there we were hiding but not well enough apparently a bullet had been shot Kyle was falling from the tree, he hit the ground I went to jump after him but it was too late he landed head first. They fired bullets into his body while I sat on the tree branch trembling not able to do anything, by the time they left Kyle was long gone dead from the fall. It felt like everything around me was shattering, my sister hates me she blames me and I blame me too. Kyle's dead because of me. Because all he wanted to do was make me happy." Wiping the tears away I had sat down on the couch after shutting the door behind them Scott and Stiles sat down awkwardly but listened to what I was saying.

It was weird this had been the first time I had ever told anyone the truth of what had happened that night, "I'm sorry for your loss Skylar. But I have to ask are you involved with what is going on right now?" Lifting my head I looked at Scott he was remorseful that much wasn't a lie I sighed softly knowing he meant about the recent string of killings.

"You couldn't smell a werewolf scent on me- sorry I try not to listen in but it's hard sometimes, I'm like a shifter but a supernatural shifter. I can appear wolf like so, vampire when I need the power but I have to deal with the consequence of blood lust I don't like that one much so I rely on my wolf senses mostly. Please you can't tell people about me it's dangerous especially with what's going on right now I don't want to die like my brother, I just wanted a normal life." Eyelashes closing after my eyes had flared blue for them to see I sighed sadly, this wasn't how I wanted to start out here.

"We won't tell anyone but can you help us, we don't kill people but these assassins are trying to kill us. We'll keep you safe the others they won't harm I give you my word but your knowledge I think it'll help us, will you. Skylar will you help us?" Scott he was staring as he spoke finally I looked up at the two of them but more to Scott, he reminded me of my brother in some ways. Maybe it was time to step back into the supernatural world…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did however because it is amazing! I do own Skylar though the idea of her at least…

Author's Note: Without further ado here is the third chapter hopefully you guys like this so far it's fun to write about to distract me from my pain, I might be in hospital soon so I don't know exactly how regular my updates on my stories will be. Sorry in advance for those waiting for me to post new chapters I'll get there. Hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter let me know what you think…

P.S. Kind of realised I sort of described Liam in the first Chapter I'm going to say that was meant to be Garrett instead. Sorry about the confusion well if there was any also spelling errors sorry about that too…

Well enjoy… :).

Chapter Three-

Stepping into a school hallway I sipped at the caramel latte I had gotten before heading toward the school I was already late didn't think it would matter so much, "Skylar." Blindsided as lips crashed upon my own I responded shortly once I realised who it was an old fling Liam Dunbar, he pushed more into me his hand reaching out at the short skirt I wore resting over it.

Pulling back at the sound of throat clearing the teacher called Coach was at the end of the hallway not very happy, "no kissing in the hallways other people don't need to see it now get to class both of you!" The sound of the whistle seemed to put Liam in a lot of pain I tried my best to hide him from view till Coach stopped, "yes sir. Sorry sir." I pulled Liam away by the hand leading him past the teacher for the lockers where I needed to go and many people weren't around.

I noticed Stiles and Scott a little further down the hallway of lockers talking to other people of the pack most likely, "okay what was that? Not that I didn't like it Dunbar but we haven't seen each other for a while now." His back faced them instead he stared at me his hands slowly pulling away from his ears, he was just staring at me. "This is the part where you talk and tell me something even a hi." I rolled my eyes at him with a shake of my head.

"Are you free tonight?" Breathing out in a huff my tongue clicked as I thought about it he was so close I can practically feel his body heat, the sound of his frantic heartbeat had me stilling slightly he had been bitten I wrapped my arms around him in a hug surprising him. The cup rested against his back as he just hugged me back not having a clue what was going on, looking forward I saw Stiles and Scott staring grimly while their friends were just staring clueless on why I was sad. I wet my lips looking down to the ground shutting my eyes breathing in and out drawing back I looked back up at Liam "are you okay? You don't have to hang out with me."

Darting my tongue out just a little I wet my lips again before I spoke "yeah I'm okay, I want to hang out with you. Can you wait for me after school; I have my sister's car today. I can take you back to my place?" He took my hand in his rubbing his thumb in circles a calming sensation he found I liked when he was with me during my first panic attack in front of him.

"Okay I should get to my next class I'll come find you after school," his lips just brushed mine as he left in a rush I found myself turning my head over my shoulder to see him go up the stairway for a class. Finally turning back I skulled the rest of my caramel latte chucking it in the bin leaving my locker I went for Scott and Stiles stopping in front of Scott, "I have a go-" the word squeaked as I grabbed a hold of his balls in my hand glaring at him deadly then at Stiles.

"I'm going to make myself perfectly clear Scott, if you bit him for some bullshit reason I am going to rip them off. Do you understand? Good Scott." Smacking his chest with the hand that had gripped him he actually gulped when I smiled a swift nod of his head to get me to let him go, "try it little coyote I'll stab you with a knife doused in kanima venom and toss you into a lake." Head flicking to the right the long brown haired girl stopped in her tracks on guard as she sniffed the air around me, I rolled my eyes in response uninterested in her.

"Right so this is Skylar, Skylar can we go talk over here." The coyote glared as I kept watching her Stiles literally had to pull me away but I didn't stop staring till he pulled me into the corridor that I had walked in to at the beginning, "what hell was that? You can't just attack people like that without having all the facts."

Finally looking at Stiles facing him I dialled back the sassiness sighing as I shrugged "I care about Liam, he was the one that helped me with my brother's death. Anyway I'm not here to make friends with your pack, I don't want that. I'll help you but I'm not helping them. Workout what the hell you're doing with Liam or I'll help him through tonight, here's my number little red. See ya around." Passing the note briskly I walked off away from him even though I could hear Stiles call out my name I didn't want to be around him at that moment, I really was going to be pulled back into this world there was no way I could ignore the fact Liam had been bit.

I couldn't let him go through this alone…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did however because it is amazing! I do own Skylar though the idea of her at least…

Author's Note: Without further ado here is the five chapter hopefully you guys like this so far it's fun to write about to distract me from my pain, I might be in hospital soon so I don't know exactly how regular my updates on my stories will be. Sorry in advance for those waiting for me to post new chapters I'll get there. Hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter let me know what you think…

Edit: Kind of realised I sort of described Liam in the first Chapter I'm going to say that was meant to be Garrett instead. Sorry about the confusion well if there was any also spelling errors sorry about that too…

I've got a few chapters already written up so if I do go for another operation I can upload it there or while I'm recovering can't make any promises also I want to give a big thank you to Arianna Le Fay I'm glad you like my work and continue to favourite my stories :)…

Well enjoy… :).

Chapter Four-

Driving along the winding road that lead to the lake house address Stiles had texted me about "where is everyone I thought you said this was a party?" Glancing to the right momentarily Liam was confused looking about after meeting my eyes, facing back forward I continued driving we were only a couple of minutes away I could already smell the numerous amount of scents.

"It is were just early I said we'd help my friend set up," he groaned at the mention of it while I rolled my eyes slowly pulling up next to a motorbike we had made it. "This party looks dead, tell me why we couldn't have gone to your place. At least there it would be only us." I felt bad leading him to this 'intervention' like situation it wasn't far but the fact he would have died if not still rang through my mind.

Liam's hand brushed my short skirt and partially my stockings underneath it I entered the house before him seeing the whole some older guys were among them, Liam moved ahead turning his back to them as he glanced at me "what the hell are they doing here?" He was getting angry I could practically feel the emotion radiating off of him, inhaling my eyes flickered to Stiles the full moon was getting to its peak my sense of smell was being heightened.

"Liam we have to talk. You're changing-" hands had me slamming up against the door my hands were pinned behind my back from locking it.

"Why did you do this?" Liam was growling his words at me I don't even think he realised or the fact his eyes had flared golden, "you're supposed to be my friend. He bit me and you're helping him." Gasping I felt as his claws pierced into my arms spilling blood tears began to form when Scott and Isaac pulled him back Stiles came towards me holding my arms where the cuts, jerking from Stiles I undid the front door in seconds running to my car I was already squealing away from there tears falling down my face.

I couldn't be there any longer memories of Kyle changing for the first time were echoing in my mind it had been a similar situation…


End file.
